Salvation
by NightingaleB21
Summary: Era tão diferente de tudo que já havia provado que Regina se agarrou a loira como se ela fosse sua salvação, como se ela fosse sua única esperança de vida. Sentia-se emergir depois de ter ficado sob a água durante muito tempo. Sentia-se viva pela primeira vez em anos. Amada. Querida. Salva. Estava salva, a salvo.


**Olá pessoal, essa é minha primeira fanfic Swan Queen e estou animada e preocupada por isso. Espero que vocês gostem do que escrevi como gostei de testar um novo cenário para minha escrita! A fic teve (entre outras) inspiração numa música chamada Salvation da Gabrielle Aplin, motivo pelo qual nomeei a estória assim.**

 **Enfim, sem mais delongas, desejo a todos uma boa leitura!**

* * *

Regina passou os dedos pelo nome gravado no metal frio. Emma Swan. Seu coração apertava a cada vez que olhava para aquele pequeno objeto, a prova de que por mais absurda que a história parecesse, ela era verdadeira. A Salvadora havia sacrificado tudo por ela.

O ato em si fora heróico, como quase tudo que Emma fazia, mas Regina sabia que havia sido uma idiotice. O que não era estranho de se esperar de Emma Swan.

Depois de Neverland, depois de se juntarem para resgatarem Henry, uma estranha amizade surgiu entre as duas. Elas eram como dois imãs, se atraindo e se repelindo dependendo da posição que os pólos se encontravam.

Há algum tempo, teria ficado feliz com esse destino para a Salvadora, para a filha de sua maior inimiga, para a mãe biológica que viera reclamar o direito sobre seu filho, exatamente como um dia Regina previra que ela faria. Mas a mulher do nome gravado na adaga não era mais a Salvadora ou a inimiga para Regina, era simplesmente Emma. A heróica, idiota, solitária e incompreendida Emma.

E por mais que cuidasse para que cada uma das suas expressões fora de casa demostrassem indiferença pela situação, cuidando para não deixar ninguém saber a triste verdade, ela sentia falta da loira. Um buraco de solidão havia se aberto em sua alma, quase como aquele que se abrira quando, muitos anos antes, ela viu o coração de Daniel ser esmagado pelas mãos de sua própria mãe.

Havia passado os últimos dias procurando em seus livros por um feitiço, algum encantamento ou maldição, qualquer coisa que pudesse livrar Emma das trevas. Passara horas acordada em seu escritório, chegara ao ponto de pedir ajuda a Bela - e se surpreendeu ao obter uma resposta positiva ao seu pedido - mas nenhuma das duas conseguira achar qualquer informação que fosse minimamente útil. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu em sua pele cor de oliva ao pensar nisso.

O som de passos ecoando nas paredes frias de seu escritório foi o que lhe fez acordar. Já era tarde, o que significava que deveria ser Henry, seu pequeno príncipe, que nas últimas semanas desenvolvera o hábito de pedir que ela dormisse com ele para livrá-lo dos pesadelos que haviam se tornado constantes.

\- Henry, só vou trabalhar mais um pouco. Você precisa dor...

Mas a frase completa nunca deixou seus lábios, porque a pessoa na porta não era Henry. Era uma figura pálida como a luz da lua, com cabelos tão claros que pareciam brancos e uma roupa de couro negra que se arrastava no chão e combinava com os olhos que lhe fitavam quase com atrevimento.

\- Emma.

A mulher em frente parecia e ao mesmo tempo não era nada como Emma. A postura era de alguém que não teme nada, nem ninguém, o fogo nos olhos era desafiador e petulante - o que talvez pudesse ter uma ligação com a antiga Emma, mas que nunca havia sido tão evidente como hoje. O jeito desengonçado de Emma andar havia sumido, dando lugar ao andar reto. Seus movimentos e suas feições exalavam perigo.

\- Emma.

Seus lábios repetiram quase como um mantra enquanto seus olhos não podiam acreditar no que eles viam. Suas orbes escuras percorrendo o corpo da Swan, gravando cada detalhe, cada mudança, tudo que pudesse conseguir lembrar mais tarde quando, com certeza, iria se perguntar se aquela aparição era real ou fruto de sua imaginação distorcida.

Se aproximou da loira a passos lentos, com medo não da Senhora das Trevas, algo que seria inteligente de sua parte temer, mas com medo da antiga Emma, a menina que crescera de orfanato em orfanato, a que aprendera a fugir como forma de se proteger. Qualquer passo em falso faria a antiga Emma aparecer, isso ela tinha certeza.

\- Nós temos procurado por você como loucos!

Levantou a mão numa tentativa de tocar o rosto cor de papel, mas parou no meio do caminho quando percebeu que por mais que a amizade entre as duas houvesse crescido nos últimos meses, contato físico ainda não era um limite que elas haviam cruzado. Abaixou a mão assumindo sua postura rígida, escondendo seus sentimentos na máscara de sempre.

\- Eu sei. Acompanhei você e meus pais de longe desde aquela noite.

A raiva subiu a sua cabeça e tudo que ela conseguiu ver foi vermelho. Vermelho porque Emma viu de longe seu desespero, porque a mulher sabia o que sua ausência estava fazendo com eles e mesmo assim escolheu se esconder os deixando preocupados, imaginando o pior.

\- Será que agora é a hora certa para falar o quanto a sua atitude foi idiota? Como pôde fazer isso? Como pôde?

Regina lhe lançou o que imaginou ser o seu olhar mais zangado. Ela tinha que entender, alguém tinha que fazer ela ter consciência da burrada que fizera. A Mills saberia lidar com as trevas, já havia lidado com elas antes. Emma deveria ser a luz.

A Swan se aproximou da morena, tombando a cabeça de lado e estudando sua expressão com suas novas feições. Os olhos verdes muito mais escuros agora lhe olhavam com interesse e um outro sentimento que Regina era incapaz de nomear. Se sentia nua diante daquele olhar, exposta como se todos os seus segredos pudessem ser revelados. Se sentindo acuada deu um passo para trás tentando criar um espaço só dela para que pudesse se recuperar.

Mas teimosa como sempre fora, Emma entrou em seus espaço pessoal outra vez. Os olhos brilhando e sua pele quase parecendo refletir a luz da lâmpada. O aroma de canela misturado com algo mais selvagem preencheu os sentidos da prefeita, embaçando seus sentidos e virando sua cabeça.

\- Como eu poderia não fazer isso por você Regina?

A voz mais grave do que era antes mandou arrepios por sua espinha e a morena tentou conter todos os sentimentos que vinha escondendo desde o dia que a loira havia sumido num tornado de escuridão. Fechou os olhos respirando fundo, mas o cheiro que chegava às suas narinas era sempre o dela.

\- Você devia parar de tentar bancar a heroína, Emma.

Relutantemente se afastou da loira indo até sua escrivaninha onde se serviu de um copo de sua cidra. Levantou os olhos encarando a figura negra através do espelho. O coração acelerado dentro do peito enquanto a imagem começava a deixar o cenário mais real. Emma sacrificara tudo por ela.

\- Eu fiz isso pela sua felicidade. - os passos ecoaram pelo assoalho quando outra vez a loira se aproximou, aparentemente incapaz de ficar longe. - Eu lhe fiz uma promessa, Regina, isso foi pelo seu final feliz.

\- Como eu posso ser feliz Emma? Como eu posso ser feliz com você assim?

Os olhos cor de café encararam os verdes pelo espelho. Ali estava a antiga Regina de novo, os olhos ferozes enquanto exigiam uma resposta. A rainha que ela por vezes escondia, aparecendo com força total.

\- Você vai achar uma solução. - a mão gelada da mais nova tocou o ombro da outra, os dedos finos afastaram os cabelos negros deixando o pescoço dourado a mostra. - Você sempre acha uma solução, não é mesmo?

E o sorriso que recebeu foi quase inseguro, mais como a Emma Swan dentro de seu mausoleu dizendo "Está vendo? É um começo!" do que a nova Senhora das Trevas. O sorriso que apareceu foi o da sua Emma. Regina fechou os olhos com força quando o pensamento cruzou sua mente. Não havia sua Emma. Nunca haveria sua Emma.

\- E se eu não puder? E se não for o suficiente?

Sentiu o nariz gelado passar no encontro entre seu ombro e seu pescoço lhe enviando um arrepio pelo corpo inteiro. Seu coração pulou dentro do peito e não pôde deixar de abrir os olhos para encarar a figura negra concentrada em suas ações atrás dela.

\- Você vai conseguir. Eu conheço você. - os olhos escuros lhe fitaram por cima do ombro pelo reflexo do espelho. - Eu acredito em você.

Havia tanta verdade naquelas palavras que Regina não conseguiu reprimir o suspiro que acabou saindo de seus lábios. A prefeita não tinha o dom de Emma para saber quando estavam mentindo para ela, mas quando se tratava da loira, ela a conhecia o suficiente para saber exatamente quando as palavras eram verdadeiras ou não.

Deixou um meio sorriso enfeitar seus lábios avermelhados e um olhar de agradecimento cruzar seu rosto. Emma era a única a acreditar nela. Ao longo dos últimos anos perdera a conta de quantas vezes a loira foi a única a ficar ao seu lado quando nem mesmo Henry havia ficado. E ela tinha certeza que Emma a entendia porque ela também sabia o que era se sentir incompreendida, ela conhecia o sentimento de viver uma vida que você nunca quis ou planejou para si mesma. Elas se entendiam e isso as fazia únicas. Outra vez a Emma do mausoleu foi quem a morena viu a encarando pelo espelho.

Dentes brancos apareceram para ela antes de lábios cor de rosa tocarem seus cabelos no mais singelo dos gestos. Regina sentiu seu coração prestes a explodir. Como acreditar que aquela pessoa era agora quem carregava as trevas dentro de si quando ela fazia gestos como aquele? Gestos que ela não deveria estar fazendo. Deu um passo para o lado colocando distância entre ela e a loira ao tentar limpar seus pensamentos. Não era hora de deixar vir a tona o que estava negando até para si mesma.

\- Emma, o que está fazendo?

\- Há uma parte de estar assim que é quase intoxicante.

A Swan deu outro passo para frente pegando a mão macia de Regina entre as dela, o nariz desenhando padrões aleatórios na pele morena enquanto aspirava o cheiro único de maçãs e pimenta. Os olhos de café não queriam deixar a figura em frente a ela nem por um segundo.

\- Qual?

\- Eu não tenho mais medo.

A figura pálida levantou o tronco fitando a outra mulher de igual para igual. Seus dedos delicadamente colocaram uma mecha escura de cabelo atrás das orelhas, descobrindo o rosto da mais velha e o deixando livre para ser admirado. Guardou as feições fortes em sua memória porque embora as conhecesse de cor, havia uma vulnerabilidade quase sedutora que nunca havia estado tão clara antes.

Haviam tantas vozes em sua cabeça naquele momento! Vozes que esperavam que ela fizesse coisas que jurava para si mesma não fazer nunca. Mas a voz que realmente soava alta em seus ouvidos era a sua própria (talvez um pouco distorcida), mas era sua voz lhe obrigando perceber que sentia coisas que vinha escondendo desde o "Você é a mãe biológica do Henry?" e "Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz". A voz que ouvia acima de todas as outras era aquela que dizia para ela chegar só um pouco mais para frente e provar o sabor dos lábios carnudos, comprovar se eles tinham o gosto doce e apimentado que achava que tinham. Por anos, o simples fato de pensar naquele momento a deixava aterrorizada, mas hoje ela se sentia corajosa o suficiente para não temê-lo e o sentimento era quase intoxicante.

\- Me diz, você quer tanto quanto eu?

Tombou a cabeça examinando a prefeita outra vez. Sabia que a mais velha também ansiava por aquele contato. Podia ver a verdade nos olhos escuros que sempre lhe entregavam, sentir na pele o zumbido de seus poderes combinando, mesmo que elas não estivessem se tocando de fato.

\- Emma...

Poderia revirar os olhos de prazer só de ouvir seu nome sair daqueles lábios vermelhos. Ele sempre era dito como se fosse um mantra, como se fosse parte de uma oração ou um feitiço antigo já decorado por Regina.

Deu o passo final acabando de vez com qualquer distância entre as duas. Sentia a respiração quente da mais velha tão perto de si que se sentiu extasiada com a intesidade do momento. Percorreu com a ponta dos dedos a pele do pescoço de Regina.

\- Eu não sinto mais medo.

E com essa última fala, grudou seus lábios com os lábios da Mills. Era como se as vozes em sua cabeça se calassem e voltassem a falar ao mesmo tempo, como se sentir aquecer e ao mesmo tempo esfriar. Era descer numa espiral a toda velocidade e se sentir enjoada, mas excitada o suficiente para gritar a plenos pulmões. Era como sentir toda a mágica guardada dentro de si emergir à superfície de sua pele, prestes a explodir seu corpo em uma dúzia de pedaços que explodiriam em milhares de outros.

Era tão diferente de tudo que já havia provado que Regina se agarrou a loira como se ela fosse sua salvação, como se ela fosse sua única esperança de vida. Era algo tão grande e avassalador que a morena tinha certeza que por mais que vivesse mil vidas (se isso fosse possível), ainda assim não estaria preparada para a grandeza daquele momento.

Suas mãos desfizeram o coque apertado que prendiam o cabelo loiro e as mãos pálidas desfizeram os botões de seu blazer. Sua língua travou batalhas no campo inimigo quando lhe foi concedida passagem para a boca doce. Havia tanto no que se concentrar que não conseguia escolher por onde começar.

Sem perceber, sua blusa estava do outro lado do escritório e metade de seu sutiã estava abaixado. O calor da boca de Emma lhe encobrindo o mamilo era demais e um sussurro tão feroz saiu de seus lábios que por um segundo ficara com vergonha de si mesma, mas só até sentir o sorriso que a loira dera contra sua pele.

Com um poof as duas estavam no quarto bem arrumado da Mills. Dedos morenos acenaram sem jeito para a porta lançando um feitiço silenciador.

O couro preto seguiu o mesmo caminho de sua saia lápis e as duas caíram na cama numa confusão de mãos, pernas e braços. Regina queria rir e Emma também, mas havia tão pouco tempo que as bocas se encontraram de novo e as risadas morreram com gosto de gemido. Unhas no perfeito tom de vinho deixaram sua marca na pele cor de lua e as costas arquearam com o contato que, embora fosse detestado com amantes anteriores, agora parecia como estar em casa.

E os beijos foram ficando mais selvagens porque Regina tinha muito que falar, haviam palavras transbordando de sua boca. Palavras perigosas que ela não podia dizer e que a outra mulher não podia escutar. Palavras tão presas dentro de si que, mesmo naquele momento da mais pura intimidade, ela não ousava deixar sair.

Depois de uma ordem rouca, as orbes castanhas acharam as verdes e a intensidade foi tanta que Regina teve que morder os lábios para se impedir de vomitar as palavras que estavam lhe sufocando. Sentiu um dedo lhe invadir a intimidade e se jogou para trás sem fôlego e ao mesmo tempo queimando de dentro para fora.

Haviam toques tão gentis que uma lágrima rolou pela pele cor de oliva. Seu cérebro gritava tudo que seu coração queria dizer.

 _Eu senti sua falta. Eu preciso de você. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo._ Como se cada poro, cada célula falasse, repetisse aquelas verdades. Como se repetir cada frase fosse a condição para continuar viva. _Eu te amo. Não me deixe de novo. Eu senti sua falta. Eu te amo._ Um sentimento tão forte que ela podia sentia sua mágica aflorando e escapando por seus dedos em pequenas faíscas coloridas.

 _Eu te amo_. E era como se seu corpo se aquecesse e começasse a brilhar. _Eu te amo. Eu te amo_. E os braços apertaram mais o corpo quente junto ao seu. A sensação de levitar, de expandir, de explodir, de ser completa pela primeira vez em tanto tempo que ela mal conseguia se lembrar da última.

Eu te amo e não me deixe escapando pelos lábios avermelhados, sussurrado pela voz de veludo. Eu te amo que ecoava nas paredes brancas de seu quarto e voltava para ela num tom tão frágil e vulnerável que começava a duvidar que havia saído mesmo dela.

Eu te amo enquanto o calor começava a crescer e o abraço quase sufocante já não era o suficiente, o desejo de se tornar uma ofuscava todos seus outros sentidos. E ela queria derreter no calor da pele quente de Emma, queria fundir-se dentro da filha de sua antiga inimiga, da outra mãe de seu filho, da mulher que arriscou tudo, sacrificou tudo para salvá-la.

 _Emma. Emma. Emma. Emma._

Por detrás das pálpebras ela conseguia ver as mágicas se fundindo e se entrelaçando, alcançando um nível de conexão que seus corpos não podiam alcançar. Eu te amo. Amor Verdadeiro, a mágica mais poderosa de todas. A Rainha Má de outros tempos, a prefeita, a Salvadora, a Senhora das Trevas. Dois corpos, mas um só ser: uma mente, uma alma.

E cenas se passaram diante de si, a morte de Daniel e um irmão adotivo tirando de suas mãos seu brinquedo favorito. A noite de núpcias com Leopoldo, a transferência para outro orfanato. As ameaças de Cora, uma assistente social que reforçava o quanto você não valia nada para ninguém. E tudo aquilo era tão maior do que tudo que já havia experimentado, tão além de onde havia ido, tão íntimo que as lágrimas começaram a cair e os lábios continuaram a repetir. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Mas a essa altura ela já não sabia dizer quem dizia, talvez fosse ela, talvez fosse Emma. Acreditava que eram as duas, juntas. Dois corpos, uma mente, uma alma.

Sentia-se emergir depois de ter ficado sob a água durante muito tempo. Sentia-se viva pela primeira vez em anos. Amada. Querida. Salva. Estava salva, a salvo. Lábios rosados passearam seu rosto.

\- Minha salvação.


End file.
